My Baby's Daddy Part One
by Agreene
Summary: A funny look at all of the power ranger females who appear on the Maury Povich show to do dna test to determine who fathered their babies. This hallarious.
1. Chapter 1

My Baby's Daddy - Part One

Note: This is a fan fic that features some of the ranger couples who go onto the Maury Povich show to find out who fathered their children. Funny as hell. This is to make fun of this show and a look at how the power ranger couples deal with these paternity tests.

Four Segments

Segment One: Jason/Katherine/Billy

Segment Two: Tommy & Kim

Segment Three: Rocky & Aisha

Segment Four: Adam & Tanya

Segment One of Part One

Music plays as Maury Povich enters the studio filled with his faithful audience. He smiles as he shakes a few hands and then heads to the front stage.

"Thank you. This is Part One of My Baby's Daddy." My guests today say they want to know who fathered their children. Some are here to reclaim the love that they lost while separated. This show is very unique from the others that I've done before because this is a five part show which features about twenty-three couples. Let's start with my first guest. Meet Katherine." Maury said as Kat is sitting in the seat next to Maury crying. "Katherine says that she is dating a man name Jason." The audience can see Jason through the monitor behind Katherine and Maury. "Katherine and Jason are in love and are scheduled to get married but Katherine has a secret to reveal to Jason today. Katherine tell me what's going on?"

"Well Maury." Katherine says through her sobs as the tears pored from her pretty face. "My fiancé Jason and I are gonna get married next month. But I can't marry him until I tell him the truth." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"It's a secret?" Maury asked. Kat nodded. "Is it a big secret?"

"Yes." Kat said crying.

"What is the big secret?" Maury asked.

"I cheated on Jason with his best friend Billy." Katherine said as she continued to wipe the tears away from her face. The crowd booed her.

"What happened?" Maury asked.

"Well Jason and I were going through a lot. His father had passed and he kept pushing me away. One night we got into this really bad argument and he left the house. Jason didn't come home for like a month. I called Billy and he was there for me." Katherine said wiping her tears away from her face.

"Billy comforted you?" Maury asked.

"Yes." Katherine said crying. "At first we just talked and then it led to us sleeping together and Jason may not be the father of my twin sons." She finished as the crowd reacted.

"Why are you crying?" Maury asked.

"Because I made a mistake and I don't want to lose Jason." Kat said wiping a tear from her face with a piece of tissue handed to her by Maury.

"Is he a good father?" Maury asked.

"Yes he is. The boys love him that's what makes this so hard." Katherine said crying as a picture of her twin sons Keith and Jarrod is displayed on the screen behind them.

"Now Jason is here but so is Billy. How do you feel about Billy?" Maury asked.

"Billy is a good friend and that's all he is to me my friend." Katherine said wiping the tears away again. A picture of Billy is displayed on the screen behind them.

"Who do you think your boys look like?" Maury asked.

"I think they look like Jason." Katherine said looking at the screen with her boys displayed in the middle and a picture of Jason and Billy are displayed on either side of the twins.

"Now Jason had something to say about Katherine keeping a secret from him. Here's what he had to say."

On The screen

"My name is Jason and I'm engaged to be married to my fiancé Katherine. She's the love of my life and we have two children together. When I found out she had a secret to tell me, I really didn't know what to think. I always told Kat that she can tell me anything. I love her and our sons and I can't imagine being without them. Whatever the secret is, I hope it doesn't hurt our relationship." Jason says.

The crowd clapped as Maury turned back to Katherine.

"You love that man don't you?" Maury asked.

"Yes I do." Jason said as Katherine said crying again.

"Please welcome Jason to the show." Maury said as Jason came out to the stage. He shook Maury's hand and went over to sit next to his fiancé. "Nice to meet you Jason."

"Thanks Maury." Jason said.

"Welcome to the show." Maury asked.

"Thank you for having me." Jason said feeling a little nervous.

"You love this lady sitting next you?" Maury asked.

"Of course. She's the love of my life." Jason said kissing Kat on the lips.

"You seem a little nervous." Maury asked.

"I am." Jason said looking at Kat.

"I understand you two have twin baby boys together. How's that working out?" Maury asked.

"It's good. I love being a father." Jason said looking at a picture of his boys.

"Are those precious babies your boys?" Maury asked.

"Yes. They are my boys." Jason said smiling.

"Now Katherine has a secret to tell you so I'm gonna let her talk to you." Maury said to Jason. Jason turned to Katherine.

"What's up baby?" Jason asked.

"Well remember last year when your father passed away and we got into that argument?" Katherine asked him wiping another tear away from her face.

"Yes." Jason answered unsure of what was coming next.

"Well I called Billy and we talked." Kat said trying to be strong and tell her fiancé the truth.

"Ok. So you talked. What's the big deal about that?" Jason said.

"We didn't just talk. Billy and I slept together." Kat finally blurted out.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?" Jason asked angrily. "You fucked him?" Jason asked as Kat nodded. "Fuck Man." Jason said getting up and leaving the stage. Maury followed him. Kat sat there crying.

"Jason. Jason." Maury called to him.

"This isn't happening. This isn't fucking happening." Jason said angrily. The anger is his face very visible.

"Jason I know she revealed a devastating secret but there's more. You have to let her finish." Maury said as he led Jason back out to the stage again.

"Fuck. Man." Jason said angrily as he took his seat but moved the chair over a few notches.

"Jason I'm so sorry." Kat said crying.

"Katherine tell Jason the other half your secret." Maury said to her.

Katherine: "Keith and Jarrod might not be yours." Katherine continues still sobbing.

"OOOOOHHHH HELL NO." Jason said moving his chair further away from Kat. The crowd booed her.

"Jason I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kat said trying to plead with Jason who shook angrily and not listening to her.

"How the fuck could you do this to me Katherine?" Jason asked her angrily.

"It just happened Jason. I didn't mean to hurt you." Katherine cried. "We were fighting."

"So that met you had to fuck Billy?" Jason yelled. Katherine didn't respond. She just sobbed.

"There's another person involved and he's Billy. Let's here what Billy had to say." Said Maury.

On Screen

"My name is Billy and Jason is my best friend. About a year ago, I slept with Jason's fiancé Katherine. Jason and I have been friends since our days in high school. I regret what I did. I made a mistake and I can't take it back. Jason bro, I'm truly sorry for what I've done and I hope you can forgive me." Billy speaks on the screen

"Please welcome Billy to the show." Maury said as Billy made his way to the stage. Billy shook Maury's hand and then taking a seat next to Katherine. He noticed Jason walk off the stage. "Jason." Jason walked off the stage hurt and angered all at them both.

"Billy, thanks for being on the show."

"Thanks for having me." Billy said looking at Jason on the monitor.

"You know why he's angry right?" Maury asked Billy.

"Yeah I do. I slept with Kat." Billy said.

"How close were you and Jason?" Maury asked.

"Very close. We went to high school together." Billy said watching Katherine cry. Jason came back on stage.

"Anything you want to say to Jason?" Maury asked Billy.

"Yes. Jason" Billy said turning to face Jason. "I'm sorry. It should've never happened. It was a mistake and I'm deeply sorry. I've never met to hurt you. You and I have been friends since high school. I really sorry."

"Jason you wanna respond?" Maury asked Jason who was clearly angry.

"Yeah. Fuck you." Jason said to Billy. The crowd reacted.

"Billy when you heard that Katherine was pregnant, did you think that you could possibly be the father of those two boys?" Maury asked.

"I had a feeling but I didn't think they are mine. Jason and Katherine got back together so I didn't think anything of it." Billy said.

"Jason we can do a DNA test to determine which of you fathered Keith and Jarrod." Maury asked.

"Fine. I wanna know if the babies I've been caring for are mines." Jason said angrily.

"Ok. That's what we're gonna do." Maury said.

2 Days later.

"We're back. It's been two days since Katherine revealed to her fiancé Jason that she slept with his best friend Billy and that Jason may not be the father of Keith and Jarrod. Katherine, Jason and Billy are sitting with me now. How has the last two days been for the two of you?" Maury asked.

"Hard. Jason hasn't said much to me. He won't even look at me." Katherine said looking at Jason who just kept staring straight ahead.

"Jason how has it been for you?" Maury asked.

"The last two days have been difficult for me. I haven't been able to eat or sleep." Jason said barely looking at Katherine and Billy.

"How did you spend the last two days?" Maury asked.

"I've been staying to myself. I went for walks. I just kept to myself." Jason said sadly. H

"What's been the hardest part of this situation?" Maury asked him.

"Wanting to know if I'm the father of twin boys." Jason said.

"What's going to happen with your relationship?" Maury asked Jason.

"If I'm not their father, I'm gone." Jason said firmly.

"And if you are?" Maury asked.

"I'll be there for my boys but as far as Kat and I are concerned, I'm gonna have to spend time alone for awhile." Jason said hurt.

"Billy if you're the father what are you gonna do?" Maury asked Billy.

"I'm gonna be there for them." Billy said.

"Ok. Let's get the results." Maury said as a worker in the front row of the audience handed him an envelope. "Ok. Here are the results." He said sitting back into his seat as he began to open up the envelope and took out a white paper. He began to read the results. "When it comes to eleven week old Keith and Jarrod, Jason you are not the father. Billy you are the father." Jason stormed off the stage. Billy leaned over and placed his face into hands. Maury followed Jason who was sitting on one of the chairs in the back stage crying. Katherine slowly made her way over to Jason. "I know you're hurt and you have every right to feel this way. Katherine loves you and those little boys love you."

"They're not mine Maury." Jason said crying. "I can't do this. I can't be with her."

"Jason I'm sorry. I love you." Katherine said crying.

"You should've thought about that before you opened your legs to him." Jason said angrily wiping a tear away from his face.

"You don't want to be with her?" Maury asked him.

"No. We're done. It's over. The wedding is off. You and Billy can be parents. I don't want anything to do with you two again." He said as he began to cry again. Katherine just stood there crying. Billy had heard everything and was devastated. Not only had he cheated with his best friend's girl but got her pregnant as well.

-------------------------------

Segment Two of Part One

"This is Kim. Kim is here because she wants to tell an ex-boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in three years that he has a son. Kim, tell me about it?" Maury asked Kim.

"Well Maury, my ex-boyfriend Tommy and I dated although high school and were in love. We both left going our separate ways but stayed in contact with each other. Four years ago, I visited Reef Side California on business. Tommy and I met up and reconnected. We slept together and when I got home, a month later I found out I was pregnant." Said Kim.

"You hadn't seen Tommy in over three years?" Maury asked shocked.

"That's right. This coming after previous years apart. Tommy and I live in two different states we had lost contact with each other." Kim said.

"That's the reason for the break up?" Maury asked.

"Yes. I hate long distance relationships so Tommy and I decided to remain friends during out college days and the long distance thing wasn't working. But we reconnected after college which was three years ago." Kim said smiling excited that she'll get to see Tommy again.

"So does Tommy know that he may be a father?"

"I couldn't tell him because I lost contact with him and our friends lost contact with him as well so. None of us could reach him. That's why I'm here today." Kim said.

"Look at your son Thomas." Maury tells her as both turn to the monitor and see the little three year old boy who looks like both Tommy and Kimberly. "Does he look like Tommy?"

"Oh yes. Every time I look at my son I see Tommy." Kim says smiling. "He looks just like him."

"That's why you named him Thomas?" Maury asked her.

"Yeah." Kim said smiling as Thomas smiled through the monitor.

"Do you still have feelings for Tommy?" Maury asked her.

"Yes I do. I still love him." Kim said.

"Now the producer located Tommy in Reef Side and told him about you and the possibility of being a father. Here's what he said." Maury said referring to Tommy.

On Screen

"My names is Tommy Oliver and I maybe the father of Kim's baby boy Thomas. When the show first contacted me, I didn't know what to think. Kim and I use to date and I still think about her. The possibility of me being the father of her son is very likely. Kim and I were together in high school and talked about some day having a family of our own. We met up about three years ago and was together. After that we lost contact. If I'm proven to be the father of baby Thomas, I want to be there for him and for Kim. Kim, I still love you and I miss you. I can't wait to see you and Thomas."

Kim smiled as the crowd cheered.

"How about that? He wants to be in Thomas's life. What do you think about that Kim?" Maury asked Kim who was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"I think it's great. Tommy's always been a wonderful man." Kim responded.

"Well let's meet this wonderful man. Please welcome Tommy to the show." Maury said. The crowd clapped as Tommy made his way to the stage. He shook Maury's hand. He then went over to Kim who stood up and gave him the biggest hug he ever had. They then kissed. The crowd still clapped. "Have a seat." Tommy does next to Kim. "Welcome Tommy."

"Pleasure to be here." Tommy said holding Kim's hand.

"Tell me something, you love this woman sitting next to you?" Maury asked him.

"Yes I do Maury. When I found out that Kim had a baby and he could be mine, I knew I had to come and also to see her again."

"You've missed her?" Maury asked.

"Oh yeah." Tommy responded as the crowd clapped.

"So what happened four years ago?" Maury asked.

"Well we were seeing each other and we would go back and forth to see each other. We spent the night together and after that we lost contact." Tommy said.

"What do you think happened?"

"I thought she didn't want to talk to me because I was bad in bed." Tommy joked as the crowd laughed as did Kim and Maury. "No seriously. I just thought that maybe there was somebody else and if so I didn't want to ruin their relationship."

"Now when our producer called you and told you that you might be a father to an old flame's child, what went through your mind?" Maury asked him.

"God I hope it's Kimberly." Tommy said getting his wish. The crowd wooed while laughing. Kim blushed once again.

"Really??"

"Yeah. And I thought about it and she was last woman I was with so it made sense." Tommy admitted.

"Really? In four years you hadn't been with any other women?" Maury asked not believing him.

"Nah because Kim is the only one I want." Tommy said as the crowd reacted.

"You're right Kim, he is a good man." Maury said complimenting Tommy. The crowd clapped. "Tommy, look at the monitor behind you." Tommy turns to view the monitor behind him. "Do you think that little boy looks like you?"

"Yes he does. He has both our features." Tommy said referring to he and Kimberly. "Wow, he's a handsome little guy."

"Now Tommy how did you feel knowing that it's possible you may not be Thomas' father?" Maury asked.

"Well, I wasn't mad or anything. I knew it was possible that I might not be his father but judging from that screen, he's my son." Tommy said praying that Tommy Junior is his. The crowd clapped once again.

"The crowd seems to agree." Said Maury. "I have the results." The envelope was handed to him. "Tommy if you are the father, what will you do?"

"I'm going to be there for my son and Kimberly." Tommy said.

"Ok." Maury said opening up the envelope. "When it comes to three year old Thomas, Tommy you are the father." The crowd went nuts as Kim jumped on Tommy hugging him.

"Yeeeeaaaah." Tommy said smiling as he embraced Kimberly again who this time is crying. "It's ok baby." Tommy said kissing Kim again.

"Bring out baby Thomas." Maury ordered. The worker who works backstage brought in Thomas and handed him to Tommy.

"Come here you. Come to daddy." Tommy said hugging his little guy. He then kissed his head. Thomas smiled knowing now that he has his mommy and daddy.

"Congratulations Tommy and Kim. But we have a special surprise for the three of you. We are sending the three of you to Disney land for three weeks so that the three of you can get to know each other now that you're family." Maury said.

"Alright." Said Tommy smiling as he held his son. "You hear that little man, we're going to see Mickey Mouse."

"Thanks Maury." Kim said smiling.

"No problem. Enjoy." Maury said smiling.

---------------------------------

Segment Three of Part One

"My next guest is Aisha. She is madly in love with a guy name Rocky. She and Rocky had been going out since high school. Just recently she gave birth to their twin boys name Aaron and Ricky. She says that Rocky asked her for a DNA test and a lie detector test. Aisha what is that about?"

"Well Maury, Rocky is very insecure about our relationship. I've told him five, or six thousand times that he's the only one I want." Aisha said.

"And he doesn't believe you?" Asked Maury.

"Nope. He thinks that I'm cheating on him." Aisha said.

"Are you?" Maury asked.

"No. I never have and I never will." Said Aisha.

"Why do you believe you could never cheat on Rocky?"

"Because he's a great lover and I don't need anyone else." She said as the crowd cheered. Rocky smiled through the monitor.

"So he's just insecure with the whole relationship?" Maury asked.

"Yep." Aisha responded.

"Let's bring out Rocky." Maury said. The crowd cheered as Rocky came out and shook Maury's hand. He went over to sit next to his girlfriend. He kissed Aisha on her lips. "Rocky she says you're a great lover."

"I guess so." Rocky said as the y and the crowd laughed.

"You really think she'd cheat on you?" Maury asked.

"I hope not." Rocky said. He held onto Aisha's hand.

"But you accuse her of doing so?" Maury asked him.

"Well yeah. It's like this. Look at Aisha, she's beautiful and can any guy she chooses." Rocky said of his girlfriend.

"But I chose you because I love you and only want to be with you. Why can't you understand that?" Asiah asked.

"I do it's just that sometimes I wonder why you chose me." Rocky said as Aisha rolled her eyes.

"You're a great lover." Maury joked as everyone laughed including Aisha and Rocky. "Rocky it sounds to me that you really are just insecure about your relationship with this young lady. She really cares about you and wants to be with you. How do you feel about her?"

"I love her. She's the love of my life and I don't want to lose her." Rocky said kissing her hand.

"What would make you think that she's cheating on you?" Asked Maury.

"Our families don't like us together and so my brother will tell me that Aisha did this or she did that. Me feeling the way I feel about her, I may believe it and start to doubt our relationship." Rocky said.

"So it's family members spreading rumors about Aisha?" Maury asked.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"The two of you have babies together?" Maury asked him.

"Yeah my boys." Rocky said.

"Do you doubt that those two little boys are yours?" Maury asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I love Aisha and the babies and I want my family." Rocky said wanting to know if his girlfriend was cheating on him and if their twins are his.

"Aisha, why agree to do a lie detector test?" Maury said.

"Because I want to prove to him that I didn't cheat on him and that he is the father of my boys." Aisha responded.

"Alright let's get the results. But first the lie detector results." Maury said as the envelope was given to Maury. He opened the letter and read it. "Aisha you were asked five questions. You were asked had you ever cheated on Rocky at anytime during your relationship. You answered no and the lie detector test showed that you were telling the truth." The crowd clapped. "You were asked if you had contact with any guys since getting together with Rocky. You answered No and the lie detector test showed that you were telling the truth. We asked if you flirted with any other guys. You said no you were telling the truth. We asked if you had confided in a family member about a relationship behind Rocky's back. You said no and you were telling the truth. And last but not least, you were asked if you loved Rocky with all your heart. You said yes and you were telling the truth." The crowd clapped loudly as Aisha had passed the lie detector test. "Rocky, she passed the test."

"I'm sorry I doubted you baby." Rocky said leaning over and kissing Aisha who gladly kissed him back.

"It's ok baby."

"Now for the DNA Results although I'm not sure why I should read this. It seems to me that Rocky already knows the answer. But I'll read it anyway." Maury said opening the envelope. "When it comes baby Aaron and Ricky, Rocky you are the father. "The crowd clapped. Rocky hugged Aisha and kissed her long and wet. "You ok now?"

"Oh yeah." Rocky said excitedly. "Baby, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I just wanted to be sure. I love you."

"It it's ok. I love you to sweetie." Said Aisha.

"Thankyou Maury." Said as Rocky still held onto Aisha.

"No problem." Maury responded smiling. "Now you're not going to be insecure any longer right?" Rocky nodded. "Ok."

"There's something I've been wanting to do for a long time." Rocky said. "Aisha there's something I want to ask you." He continued getting down on one leg. The crowd reacted sensing what was coming. Aisha smiled with tears in her eyes. "Aisha, I love you with all my heart. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened up a black velvet box revealing a nice three diamond engagement ring.

"Yes." Aisha responded smiling as Rocky placed the ring on her the fourth finger on her left hand. "Oh Rocky." She said as he scooped her up in his arms. They then began kissing.

"Another happy ending." Maury said smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Four of Part One

"So far we've successfully connected two families together. Can we make it three. Meet Tanya. She's the mother of an infant son name Travis and a single parent. She had one night stand with an ex-flame name Adam and then found out she was pregnant. Tanya what happened?"

"Well Adam and I use to go out when we were in high school but went our own ways. We keep in contact but after his band became a success, we lost contact. It wasn't until a year ago that we reconnected and had the one night stand." Tanya said explaining her situation with Adam.

"Where did this take place?" Asked Maury.

"Well a friend of mine and I were at a concert and it happened to be Adam's band that was playing there. After the concert, Adam and I met up and began talking. From there we ended up together." Tanya said smiling.

"And so that's when you got pregnant?" Maury asked. Tanya nodded. "So how come you guys lost contact after that?"

"Well I went back to my job and he and his band were traveling to different cities so it's definitely hard."

"Do you still hold a place in your heart for him?" Maury asked her.

"Yes because were a really hot couple in high school." Tanya giggled as the crowd reacted.

"Adam had something to say. Here's what he said."

On Screen

"My name is Adam from the rock group Eye shine and I could be the father of my old high school girlfriend Tanya's baby. It's been about a year since I seen Tanya. I'll bet she still looks hot. My band was playing at Dodger stadium and Tanya and I met up and hung out. We ended up sleeping together and felt familiar and very good. After that night, I really wanted to meet up with Tanya again. Not because of the sex but because I still love her. I even wrote a love song about her. When the show called me stating that someone from my past wanted to see me, I was hoping and praying that it was Tanya because I really miss her." Adam said.

"Please welcome Adam to the show." Maury said introducing Adam as he walked out on to the stage. The crowd clapped and chanted knowing who he was because of his celebrity status. Adam after shaking Maury's hand walked to Tanya where they embraced in a hug. He then kissed her cheek. "Welcome Adam."

"Thanks Maury." Adam said smiling happy to see Tanya.

"So Adam you miss this young lady don't you?" Maury asked.

"Oh yeah. Tanya and I were a hot couple in high school." Adam said repeating what Tanya had said moments earlier.

"You two couldn't do the long distance relationship?" Maury asked.

"Not it's not just that but we went on to do other things in our lives and somehow lost contact. But as fate would have it, we reconnected."

"You were hoping it was Tanya?" Maury asked. Adam nodded. "Why?"

"I missed her. She's the only woman who can put it down if you know what I mean." They all laughed including Tanya and Maury. "Seriously, I love this girl. I always have and I always will." Said touching her hand. Tanya took his hand in hers.

"Now when you found out she had child did you think the child might be yours?" Maury asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know but was willing to take a DNA test to find out." Adam said holding Tanya's hand.

"And if baby Travis is yours, what are you going to do?" Maury asked.

"Be a man and take care of my son." Said Adam.

"Ok we have the results." Said Maury as took the envelope and took out the white paper with DNA results. "When it comes to two month old Travis, Adam you are the father." The crowd went nuts as Adam and Tanya embraced in a huge hug.

"YEEESSS." Adam cheered excitedly. Tanya smiled happily. "Where's my little man at?" Adam asked as baby Travis was brought to him. "Thanks Maury for reuniting us."

"No problem. Thanks everyone for joining us. Stay tuned to Part two of My Baby's Daddy."

The show went off the air. At least until the next show.

Part Two Features

Segment One: Andros & Ashley

Segment Two: TJ, Cassie & Carlos

Segment Three: Mike, Kendrix & Leo

Segment Four: Carter & Dana

Segment Five: Chad & Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby's Daddy Part Two

Five Segments

Segment One of Part Two

The music played as Maury came onto the stage for the second part of the show entitled "My Baby's Daddy". The crowd cheered loudly as he took his seat.

"Welcome to the show. This is Part Two of "My Baby's Daddy." In Part one, we met four women who came to the show to prove to the men in their lives that they are the father's of their children. Let's recap on what happened in Part one. First up we met Katherine who was here to reveal to her fiancé Jason that she not only had an affair with his best friend Billy but that he might not be the father of her twin sons Keith and Jarrod. It was an explosive segment as Jason not once, not twice but three times he walked off the stage. Rightfully so considering how much pain he was in. It would get worst. Jason was proven not to be the father of those two little boys. It broke his heart and ended a long time relationship as well as a friendship. In the second segment, we met Kim. She was here to prove to a man name Tommy that he father her three year old son Thomas. Tommy was an old boyfriend of Kim's and it looked like we may have rekindled an old love. Tommy was proven to be baby Thomas' father and Tommy was happy. Kim was happy and so was baby Thomas. In segment three, we met Aisha, she was here to prove her insecure boyfriend Rocky that he is the father of her boys Aaron and Ricky. Rocky also thought Aisha may have been cheating on him so he asked her take a lie detector test. Aisha passed the test with flying colors and it was later revealed that Rocky did indeed father Aisha's twin boys. Rocky topped that by proposing to Aisha who gladly accepted. And in the last segment, we met Tanya. Tanya had a one night stand with her old boyfriend name Adam which resulted in her having a baby boy name Travis. Tanya revealed that she and Adam were once a hot couple in high school and rekindled an old romance. Adam came out on the stage and was happy to see Tanya. The two embrace in a huge hug. When asked if he wanted to be a father, Adam stated he would take care of Travis. Adam also revealed that he wanted to renew a relationship with Tanya. The results were in and Adam was proven to be Travis' father. Boy was he happy. Let's move on to part two. Sitting next to me is Ashley. Ashley is here to prove to her boyfriend Andros that he is the father of her 10-month old daughter Alana. She says Andros denies fathering her daughter. Ashley what's going on?

"Andros and I are dating. He denies my daughter Alana because he's convinced that I had cheated on him with his cousin Zhane." Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"Did you cheat on him?" Maury asked her.

"No I didn't. He doesn't listen to me but he'll listen to his dumb ass friends." Ashley said continuing to sob lightly while wiping a tear from her face. "The worst part of this is that he was there when she was born and his last name is on the birth certificate. Now he wants to deny that she isn't his."

"How was he when she was born?" Maury asked her handing her a tissue.

"He was great with her. He held her, played with her, fed her. He did all the things that fathers do. He spent time with her." Ashley said beginning to cry harder. "Alana's first word was daddy." The crowd reacted.

"Her first word was daddy?" Maury asked her as Ashley nodded.

"When I told him, he said that he wasn't her father." Ashley said wiping the tears from her face again.

"Andros has something to say about this let's take a look." Said Maury as they both turned to the monitor. Andros' image came up on the screen.

On Screen

"My name is Andros and I don't believe I'm the father of Ashley's daughter Alana. Ashley and I are dating but I don't think I'm her daughter's father mainly because she was sleeping around on me. I love Ashley and to hear that some other guy had her broke my heart. I just couldn't bare it. If the test shows that Alana is mine, I will be there for her but if not, Ashley leave me alone." Andros said angrily.

The crowd booed as Ashley cried.

"Please welcome Andros to the show." Maury said as Andros came onto the stage and shook Maury's hand. He then took a seat by Ashley. "So Andros, you don't believe you're the father of Ashley's baby?"

"No I don't." Andros responded.

"Really?" Maury asked.

"Really." Andros responds.

"Why is that?"

"Because Maury I heard that she slept with other guys and Alana might not be mines." Andros said frowning.

"I didn't sleep with nobody else and I don't know why you keep listening to those dumb ass friends of yours." Ashley cried as the crowd clapped for her.

"Andros what do your friends say about Ashley?" Maury asked.

"That she slept with this guy and that guy. And then they said she slept with Zhane. Zhane is my cousin and that was what leads us here."

"Is that when you started doubting that Alana was yours?" Maury asked him. Andros nodded. "And your friends are telling you this?

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" Maury asked him. Andros looked at a crying Ashley. She's clearly hurt that he'd accuse her of cheating on him.

"Yes." Andros responded. He took Ashley's hand in his. "I don't want to believe them but I have to know for sure."

"Then why would you let rumors threaten your relationship with her?" Maury asked him as the crowd clapped. Andros couldn't answer that. "Now if you're the father, what do you plan on doing?"

"Take care of my daughter." Andros said. "And I'll apologize to Ashley."

"Ok. Let's read the results." Maury said as the envelope was given to him who began to remove the white sheet with the results on them. "When it comes to baby Alana, Andros you are the father."

"Told you. I told you." Ashley said crying as the crowd cheered. Ashley ran off the stage. Andros and Maury followed. She is sitting.

"Ashley wait." Andros said sitting next to her in one of the chairs backstage. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you and I'll be there for you and Alana. I promise." He said pulling Ashley into his arms.

"I told you were her father." Ashley said through her tears. "I love you, how could you doubt me?" She asked still crying. "I would never hurt you Andros."

"I know baby. I'm sorry." He said pulling her into his embrace. The two then shared a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Two of Part Two

"Meet Cassie, she is the mother two year old Casey. She has been dating a guy named TJ for three years now. Cassie is here to reveal a secret to TJ. Cassie, tell us about it." Maury asked her.

"Well Maury, TJ and I have been dating for three years but I have to tell him the truth." Cassie said to Maury.

"And what is the truth?" Maury asked.

"The truth is that I cheated on him two and a half years ago and he might not be the father of my son Casey." She said as the crowd reacted to what she said.

"Who did you cheat on TJ with?" Maury asked her.

"His best friend Carlos." Cassie responded as the crowd continued to boo her as a picture of TJ and Carlos came up on the monitor via the split screen.

"How close are Carlos and TJ?"

"Very close. They're like brothers."

"Do you love TJ?" Maury asked her.

"I do but I don't want to be with him. Our relationship hasn't been working." Cassie said explaining her self.

"Why is that?" Maury asked.

"TJ is a baseball player and is away a lot. We barely see each other. When we do see each other, he's always too tired to talk or to make love or anything. Then he has to leave again. Carlos and I started spending time together. I'm love with Carlos." Cassie explained.

"Does Carlos feel the same about you?"

"Yes because he's told me that I should have chosen him instead of TJ."

"You ready to tell TJ the secret?" Maury asked.

"Yes." Cassie responds.

"Let's welcome TJ to the show." Maury said as the crowd clapped for TJ as he shook Maury's hand then came to the stage and sat next to Cassie. "TJ you love this woman sitting next to you?"

"Of course. She's the love of my life." TJ said as the crowd clapped.

"When you found out she had a secret, what went through your mind?" Maury asks.

"Um. I was shocked. I always told her that she didn't have to hide anything from me." TJ said.

"It must've been confusing having a doctor swab your mouth?"

"Yeah it was. I asked why I this was being done but they wouldn't tell me anything." Said TJ.

"Cassie, tell TJ your secret." Maury says to Cassie who turns to TJ.

"TJ, all those times that you were away from home working, I cheated on you." Cassie blurted out.

"What?? You cheated on me?" TJ yelled angrily as the crowd booed her.

"You were never there for me. I needed you." She said angrily.

"Who was it?" He asked angrily.

"Carlos."

"Ahh Fuck." He said turning away from her.

"Cassie, tell him the other secret."

"Casey might not your son." She said to TJ who angrily shook his head.

"Fuck man." TJ said as the tears began to fall down his face. Cassie felt bad.

"I'm so sorry TJ. I never met to hurt you. You weren't there and I needed someone to be there for me." Cassie said as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"So you had to fuck my friend?" He yelled.

"It wasn't like that at first. He was around more than you were. It just happened. I'm sorry but I don't love you." She said crying. TJ turned away from her letting the tears fall down his face.

"Now there's a third factor in this whole situation. Carlos. Let's bring him." Maury said as Carlos comes to the stage as the crowd boos him. Maury shakes his hand. "Carlos." Carlos sits next to Cassie. "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks for having me." Carlos says sitting next to Cassie.

"When you found out that you might be the father Cassie's son Casey, what went through your mind?" Maury asked Carlos.

"Apart of me has always known." Said Carlos. "Honestly I hope Casey is my son."

"Really?" Maury asked.

"Yeah." Carlos answered. TJ just stared at him angrily.

"What about TJ? He's your friend." Maury said to Carlos.

"I never met for this to happen but I'm in love with her." Carlos said.

"What happened between you and Cassie?"

"Well, TJ would be on the road and Cassie would call me. At first it started as us just talking and then we got closer." Said Carlos.

"Yeah while I was gone you moved in on my girl huh?" TJ asked angrily.

"It wasn't like that Teej. I didn't mean to hurt you man."

"Yeah right." TJ responded angrily turning from both of them.

"Teej I'm sorry." Carlos said pleading with his best friend.

"Your sorries mean absolutely nothing to me and as far as I'm concerned we're no longer friends." He said angrily.

"How about we find out the results?" Maury said as the crowd clapped. Maury was given the results inside the envelope. "What's going to happen after I read the results?"

"If I'm Casey's father, I will take care of my son. As far as my relationship with Cassie is concerned, that's dead." Said TJ. Cassie looked away hurt.

"Carlos you'll take care of Casey if he's your son?" Maury asked.

"Yes sir." Said Carlos.

"Ok." Maury took out the paper from the envelope. "When it comes to baby Casey, TJ you are not the father. Carlos you are the father."

"FUCK." TJ said storming off the stage. Cassie sat there with Carlos. Both were shocked at the results. TJ wasn't the father of her son. Carlos is.

TJ cried while sitting on one of the chairs back stage. Carlos tried to comfort TJ but was pushed away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Three of Part Two

"Meet Kendrix, she is married to a man name Mike. She has a secret to tell him. Kendrix what's going on?" Maury asked her.

"Mike and I have what you might be described as a rocky relationship. We currently have a daughter together." Kendrix said beginning to cry. Maury handed her a tissue.

"Kylee?" Maury asked seeing a picture of the little girl on the screen behind them.

"Yes." Said Kendrix. "I've been keeping a secret from Mike and I can't keep this secret any longer."

"What's the secret?"

"I cheated on Mike and Kylee might not be his daughter." Kendrix said as the crowd booed her. She continued to sob wiping away her tears.

"Who did you cheat with?"

"His brother Leo." Kendrix said as the crowd reacted again.

The crowd booed again.

"Do you love Mike?"

"Yes." Said Kendrix.

"How did it start?"

"About four years ago, Mike and I got into this big fight. We were separated for awhile and Leo was there to comfort me. At the time Leo wasn't with anyone."

"You ready to tell him?" Maury asked her. She nodded. "Let's bring out Mike." Mike made his way towards the stage. Maury shakes his hand. "Welcome to the show Mike."

"Thanks Maury." Mike said holding Kendrix's hand.

"You know why you're here?" Maury asked him.

"I know that my pretty wife here has a secret to tell me." Mike said staring at Kendrix who's still crying.

"When you found out she had a secret to tell you what did you think?" Maury asked.

"I honestly don't know." Mike said shaking his head. "I hate it when people keep secrets from me."

"Kendrix tell Mike your secret."

"Mike, do you remember four years ago when you and I got into that big fight and we were separated?" Kendrix said.

"Yeah." Mike said nervously.

"I cheated on you and Kylee might not be your daughter." Kendrix said forcing the words out of her mouth.

"What?? Man." Mike jumping up from his seat towering over her. "How could you do this to me? You looked me in my face the whole time and didn't even tell me this. How could you?" He asked angrily. "Four fucking years Kendrix and it didn't occur to you to tell me this shit?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry honey. I know I should've told you this at home but I was scared." Said Kendrix through her sobbing.

"Scared that I'd leave your ass? Come on." Mike yelled then he begins to pace back and forth. He places his hands over his face angrily fighting back the tears.

"Mike she made a mistake." Maury said standing with Mike.

"Yeah but she waited four years to tell me this. Come on." He said angered. Mike usually the strong and silent type let the tears fall down his face. "Who was it?" He asked ignoring Maury's statement of Kendrix.

"Leo." Kendrix said still sobbing.

"Leo??" Mike asked angrily. "My fucking brother? Fuck."

"Mike I'm sorry." Kendrix said watching her husband's reaction.

"Leo is here with his wife Maya. Please welcome them to the show." Maury said as the crowd booed Leo as he and Maya made their way onto the stage. He shook Maury's hand. Maya shook Maury's hand as well. "Leo, you and Maya have been listening back stage. Do you have anything to say to Mike?"

"Yes. Mike, I'm truly sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to sleep with Kendrix. It just happened." Leo said feeling bad about hurting his brother.

"It just happened huh?" Mike asked angrily. Suddenly he punched Leo in the face and the two security officers had to restrain Mike. Leo held his nose while on the floor. Maya is by his side. "I fucking hate you. You're no longer my brother. Stay the fuck away from me." He said as he was led of the stage.

"Leo, are you alright?" Maury asked him handing him a tissue.

"Yeah." Leo said holding his nose. "He had every right to do that. I mean I hurt my brother by messing with his wife. He has every right to feel this way. He said wiping the blood off his nose.

"Maya did you know that your husband had slept with Kendrix?" Maury asked her curious as to Maya's reaction to everything.

"Actually I did. This happened before Leo and I got together. Leo told me that he made a mistake and if Mike found out he'd kill him. He told me that he slept with Kendrix and I was surprised." Maya said sitting next to Leo.

"Were you mad when you learned that Leo could be Kylee's father?" Maury asked.

"No because I already knew that it was a possibility. Leo and

"Now we can do a paternity test to determine if Leo or Mike fathered baby Kylee." Said Maury.

"We would like that Maury."

"Ok." Maury responded.

2 Days Later.

"Two days ago, Kendrix came to the show to reveal a secret to her husband Mike. She revealed that she had cheated on him with his brother Leo and that Mike might not be the father of her daughter Kylee. Mike reacted the way anyone would after learning a pain secret. He even hit his own brother in a fit of rage. Kendrix, how has the last two days been like for the two of you?" Maury asked her.

"It's been hard. Mike hardly said a word to me. He spent a lot of time by himself." Kendrix said wiping a tear away from her face.

"So he hasn't spoken to you?"

"No." She said sobbing. "It's because I know I made mistake. I love him."

"What about Leo? Has he talked with his brother?"

"Oh. Leo keeps trying to talk to him but he'll just walk away from him."

"Does he treat the baby any different?"

"That's the weird part of all this. He will always spend time with her because he believes she's his."

"Do you believe Mike is Kylee's dad?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's bring out Mike." Maury said as the crowd clapped as Mike came on to the stage. He shook Maury's hand and took a seat next to his wife. "Mike how you doing?"

"I'm ok." Mike responded.

"How has the last two days been like for you?"

"Hard. I had a lot time to think about things." Mike said looking at Kendrix.

"Do you love Kendrix?"

"With all my heart. I believe Kylee is my daughter and I've been thinking a lot the past couple of days." Mike said letting the tears fall down his face."

"Can you forgive her?" Maury asked him.

"I already have." Mike said turning to Kendrix and hugging her. Kendrix returned the favor. She kissed Mike passionately as the crowd clapped. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you to. I'm sorry I hurt you." She said hugging her man.

"Why did you decide to forgive her?"

"Because I don't want to lose Kendrix. I love her and I realize that at the time both of us were arguing a lot and fighting. Although I don't condone what they did. I understand that she needed someone to confide. Hell I would have loved it she had told me she slept with Maya." He said as the crowd laughed. Even Maury and Kendrix had to laugh.

"Ok. With all that said, can you find it in your heart to forgive Leo?" Maury asked.

"Yes." Mike said.

"Really??" Maury asked surprised.

"Yes. Leo is my brother and I love him. He's family." Mike said now holding Kendrix's hand.

"Let's bring Leo and his wife Maya back to the show." Maury said as the crowd this time gave Leo a nice round of applause as he and Maya returned to the show. Mike stood up off the chair. He and Leo embraced in a huge brotherly hug. Leo cried in his arms.

"I'm so sorry bro." Leo said crying. "I never met to hurt you."

"It's ok." He said holding Leo tight. Maya and Kendrix embraced as well.

"I'm glad to see that you have forgiven your wife and brother." Maury said smiling.

"Family is first and foremost in my life. I gotta keep them close." Mike said as the crowd clapped.

"Leo do you want to be Kylee's dad?"

"No. I want to her uncle like it's always been and I want Mike to be her dad." Leo said.

"You believe she belongs to Mike?" Maury asked him.

"Yes." Said Leo.

"Let's read the results." Maury said the crowd clapped. Maury was handed a brown envelope. Leo held Maya and Mike's hand, while Kendrix held on to Mike's arm. "When it comes to baby Kylee, Leo you are not the father. Mike you are the father." The crowd clapped as Mike jumped up and down excited that he is Kylee's daddy. Leo hugged Maya relieved. Kendrix and Mike embraced in a tearful hug. Mike and Leo then embraced each other. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Maury." He said shaking Maury's hand. Leo shook Maury's hand as well. A staff member of the show brought out baby Kylee. Mike took his daughter into his arms and began to kiss her baby cheeks. Kendrix, Leo and Maya watched happy that this whole mess is behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Four of Part Two

"Meet Dana. She has an infant son name Cayden. She believes a man named Carter fathered her son. Tell me about it Dana." Maury said turning to face Dana.

"Well Maury, Carter and I had dated in high school. We were high school sweethearts. It wasn't until after graduation that I found out that he was going to college in Texas while I stayed in Florida." Said Dana.

"When did you two meet again?"

"Two years ago. We both graduated with degrees and we actually met up at a friend's birthday party. That's when we talked and rekindled that flame that never burnt out." The crowd cheers as Dana smiles.

"So what happened?"

Well, one thing led to another and we slept together. A month later I found out I was pregnant with Cayden."

"Now you and Carter live in the same state but just in different towns right?"

"Yes we do. I live in Jacksonville, Florida and he lives in Sarasota, Florida. It's pretty hard to see each other."

"How often do you see him?"

"It's hard because both of us have busy schedules."

"Does Carter know that he may be the father of you son?" Maury asked her.

"He knows but he's a little skeptical because we haven't seen each other in a while so maybe he doesn't believe he's the father." Said Dana.

"Let's meet Carter." Maury said as Carter comes onto the stage, shakes Maury's hand and walks over to the seat next to Dana. The two embrace in a hug before sitting back down. "So Carter."

"Yes Maury." Carter answers.

"You know this woman sitting next to you?"

"Yes sir. She's Dana." Said Carter jokingly as the audience laughed.

"How do you feel about her?" Maury asked.

"I miss the hell out of her. Ever since high school I've missed her." Carter responded.

"You two have hooked up at a friend's party correct?"

"Yes. That was the night we reconnected in more ways than one." Carter said earning a giggle from Dana, Maury and the audience.

"Did you two get to see each other after that night?"

"We try but it's hard because both of us work and have very busy schedules but we still try to meet up every now and then." Carter explains.

"Now when you found out that she was pregnant, what went through you mind?" Maury asked him.

"I was happy for her and wished her and her boyfriend the best with their child. Then she told me that the baby is mines and then I was shocked." Carter said smiling. The audience giggled.

"Happy none the less?"

"Yeah." Carter responded. "That's why I came for the DNA test."

"Do you believe you're the father of baby Cayden?"

"Well that's what I'm here to find out." Carter said. "If he's mine, I'll take care of him. Even if he's not mine I'll still be there to help." The crowd reacted.

"Ok." Said Maury as he was handed another envelop containing the results of the DNA test. "When it comes to baby Cayden, Carter, you are the father." He said as the audience clapped. Carter smiled along with Dana. The two hugged. "Dana, how do you feel?"

"Relieved Cayden has his dad now." Dana

"Carter how do you feel now?" Maury asked him.

"Great. I have a son." Carter responded smiling. He and Dana shared a hug.

"Glad to bring a family together." Said Maury as Carter held his son and kissing Dana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Five of Part Two

"This is Chad. He says he's here because he's miserable in his relationship with his wife Kelsey. He says everything was going great until he learned a devastating secret. Chad, tell me what's going on?"

"Well Maury, I'm married to a beautiful woman name Kelsey. Everything was going fine. She told me she was pregnant, I was happy and she gave birth to my son Chad Jr." Chad said as a picture of his child was displayed on the monitor. The audience reacted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I found out that she cheated on me while I was away on business." He said frowning as the audience booed.

"When did you find out she cheated on you?"

"About six weeks after Chad Jr. was born. In fact the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that she told me she was pregnant six weeks after she cheated on me."

"Had you slept with you during the six week period?"

"Right after I came back home. I was happy to see her. I brought her flowers, candy and ice cream. You know for the sex." Chad said as the audience including Maury all giggled. "It was a romantic evening I set up and everything."

"Were you with her during the pregnancy?"

"Of course. I spent the entire time spending money so that she was comfortable. That's why her pregnancy went smoothly. I did everything for her. Nine months of her calling me every name in the book but I knew she was pregnant and pregnant women go through those kinds of things. I stood by her side and then six weeks after Chad Jr. comes into the world I find out she cheated on me." He said angrily.

"What's happened since then?" Maury asked.

"When he was born, I held him and kissed him like he was my own. I gotta be honest Maury. When I found she cheated on me, I was starting to look at Chad Jr. differently."

"Do you believe he's your son?"

"I don't know. That's what scares me. He has my name and everything." Chad said sadly.

"The guy who she cheated with do you know who he is?"

"Yes his name I Ryan. He was my friend." Chad said wiping the tears away from his face. The audience booed again.

"Unfortunately Ryan couldn't make it but Kelsey is here. Let's meet you wife Kelsey." He said as Kelsey came onto the stage. The audience booed her. Maury shook her hand as she began to take a seat next to Chad. "Kelsey."

"Yes Maury." Kelsey responds.

"You love this man sitting next to you?"

"Of course I do Maury. He's my heart."

"You know why you're both here?"

"Yes. He wants a paternity test to prove baby Chad is his."

"How do you feel about this?"

"He deserves to know. I made the mistake of cheating on him and it's possible he may not be Chad's father." Kelsey said who looked at Chad. She could tell he was hurt.

"Do you believe he's Chad Jr's father?"

"I do. He has a lot of Chad's features." Said Kelsey.

"Ok. The results are in." Maury said as the audience applauded. Maury was handed the envelop with results in it.

"Maury before you read the results, I just wanna say something. Chad." She said turning to her husband. "I love you so much. You are Chad Jr.'s father. I made a mistake and I'm so sorry. All I want is for all three of us to be a family again." She said then hugging Chad who took her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you to." Chad responded hugging his wife.

"Now for the results." The envelope was handed to Maury. He began to read the results of the paternity test. "When it comes to six month old baby Chad, Chad you are the father."

"YEEAAHH." Chad yelled excitedly as he jumped up while pumping his fist. Kelsey jumped into his arms as they both hugged. "Baby." He said starting to cry again.

"I love you." Kelsey said hugging him.

"I love you to." Chad said as they began kissing.

"Chad I'll bet you're a happy man right now." Maury said.

"Oh Maury, you have no idea. I'm stoked. Can I have my baby?" He said wanting to hold his little boy. One of Maury's staff workers brought out baby Chad. Chad Sr. easily took his little boy into his arms. "Come here little man." He said kissing his son's cheeks.

"Thanks Maury."

"You're very welcome. Stay tuned to part three of My Baby's Daddy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Part Three

Segment One: Wes, Jen & Eric

Segment Two: Lucas & Katie

Segment Three: Cole & Alyssa

Segment Four: Danny & Kendall

Segment Five: Merrick & Princess Shayla


	3. Chapter 3

My Baby's Daddy Part Three

Segment One of Part Three

Part Three

Segment One of Part Three

"Welcome back. This is part three of My Baby's Daddy. Meet Jen. She's here because she has a devastating secret to tell her husband Wes. Jen what's going on?" Maury asked.

"Well Maury." Jen says wiping the tears from her face. "I've been married to my husband Wes for four years. We have twin boys name Wayne and Jesse. Uh" Jen said to compose her self. "I love Wes very much but I made a mistake that might cost me my marriage to him."

"What was the mistake?"

"I cheated on him with his brother Eric." Jen cried as the audience booed her.

"How did this come about?" Maury asked her.

"Well, Eric and Wes were adopted and are really close. Wes and I started having issues and Eric was there for me." She said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"And Eric is married right?" Maury

"Yes." She said as the crowd continued to react to the situation.

"How long had you and Eric been having an affair?"

"For five months. He and Taylor his wife had been having their issues as well. Both of us comforted each other." She said continuing to wipe the tear from her face.

"Do you think Wes is the father of you boys?"

"That's why I'm here. I wanted find out which of them is my children's father."

"You ready to break the news to him?" Maury asked her as she nodded. "Let's welcome Wes onto the stage." Said Maury as the crowd applauded while Wes came onto the stage. "Welcome Wes."

"Thank you Maury." Wesley asked taking his seat next to Jen.

"Tell me Wes do you love this woman sitting next to you?"

"Of course." Wes said looking at crying Jen.

"What's going through your mind right now?"

"Just curious to find out what my wife is hiding from me." Wes said staring at Jen who continues to let the tears roll down her face.

"Jen you wanna tell Wes why he's here." Maury said to her.

"Wes." Jen said crying.

"What Jen."

"You know I love you." Jen said as Wes nodded. "My secret is that I've cheated on you with Eric."

"What?? Fuck Jen." Wes exploded getting up out of his seat and walking away from her. Jen cried.

"Wesley you need to know the other part of her secret." Maury said to him. Wes frowned hard.

"There's more??" He screamed. Jen just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Fuck man."

"Wayne and Jesse may not be yours." She said crying.

"No fucking way." Wes said sitting back down on the chair and then begins to sob. The crowd reacted sadly. "No fucking way. This ain't happening." He barked.

"Wes I'm so sorry." She said crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How could you do this to me?" He asked letting his own tears fall down his face.

"We were arguing and you wouldn't talk to me. Eric comforted me." Jen said through her teary eyes.

"And that met you sleeping with him?" Wes yelled. "How long have you been fucking him?"

"It's been going on for five months." She said.

"Five fucking months? Goddamn it Jen." Wes explodes turning away from her.

"Eric is here with his wife Taylor." Maury said as both can be seen on the viewing screen.

"Does Taylor know?" Wes asked. Jen shook her head. "So she doesn't know that her husband has been banging my wife?"

"Let's bring him out." Maury said as Eric made their way to the stage. Wes couldn't be near his brother. "Eric, how you doing?"

"Ok." Eric said noticing Wes move away from him. Wes took his chair and moved it across the stage.

"You know this man sitting at the far end of you?" Maury asked Eric.

"Yeah, he's my kid brother." Eric said staring at Wes. He notices Wes is mad and he knows why.

"Eric, a secret was revealed to him today concerning you and Jen. Is there anything you wanna say to Wesley?" Maury asked.

"Yes. Wes, I'm sorry bro." Eric said to him. Wes rolled his eyes at him.

"Man I don't want to hear that shit. You slept with my wife and for five months. Come on man." Wes yelled angrily.

"You have every right to be mad with me. I made a mistake." Eric apologized.

"I'll bet you haven't told you wife either." Wes said sarcastically.

"She doesn't know." Eric responded.

"Of course not. Why did you have to fuck my wife? Why couldn't you hire a hooker something?" Wes asked angered at Eric. Eric stared at him feeling bad.

"Eric, are you ready to tell her?" Maury asked Eric.

"Yes." Said Eric.

"Please welcome Taylor." He said as Taylor made her way to the stage. "Taylor, thank you for being here."

"Thanks for having me Maury." Said Taylor.

"You have no clue to what's been going on do you.?"

"Nope. Judging by the angered expression on their faces I'd say it's something bad." Taylor joked not realizing how serious the situation is.

"Eric you wanna tell your wife she's here."

"Taylor honey." Eric said turning to face her. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Taylor asked him feeling a bit uneasy.

"I had been sleeping with Jen five months prior to her getting pregnant." He said as the crowd reacted angrily booing him. Taylor with a shocked and angered look on her face just slapped the taste right out of Eric's mouth. "Taylor." He said as she slapped him again and walked back stage. Eric followed her. She sat on one of the chairs crying. "Taylor baby, I'm sorry."

"Sorry my ass. You've been fucking her for five months." Tyalor yelled crying. "How could you?" She asked turning away from him. Maury was standing next to Taylor.

"Taylor, Eric made a mistake."

"For five months? Come on." Taylor said shaking angrily as the tears fell from her face.

"Baby I'm sorry." Eric continued to apologize. Taylor just ignored him.

"Taylor there's one other person affected by this and it's Wes." He said as Taylor nodded. "There's more to this story that you need to know."

"There's more?? Jesus." Taylor said shocked.

"Let's go back to the stage." Maury said as he put his arm around Taylor's shoulder leading her to her seat. Wes was already seated far away from Jen. Taylor decided to sit next to Wes. Eric took the empty seat next to Jen. "Jen why don't you tell Taylor the other part of this story."

"Eric and I had slept together five months prior to me getting pregnant. He may have fathered my by boys." Jen said as Taylor shook her head.

"Oh god." She said turning her head away from the two of them.

"Taylor, I'm sorry." Jen said trying to apologize.

"Fuck you Jen. I never would've done this to you. You were like a sister to me. Every time we were together it was always you Wes, me and Eric" She said yelling. "How could you do this to me?"

"Taylor, do you and Eric have children?" Maury asked her.

"Yes we have three children two sons a daughter. You know we have children and you go and do this." She said angered shaking her head.

"As you know a DNA test will be done and you'll be back on the show to learn the results ok?" Maury said as they all nodded.

(2 Days Later)

"Sitting next to me is Jen. Just two days ago, she brought her husband Wes to the show to reveal a devastating secret. She revealed that she had been having an affair with Wes's brother Eric. In fact it had been going on for five months and as a result, Jen ended up pregnant with her boys. Now the affair didn't take place recently, this happened about a year and a half ago correct?" Maury asked as Jen nodded crying. "Jen how has these last two days been for you Wesley, Eric and Taylor?"

"Wes hasn't spoken to me. As far as I know Taylor hasn't spoken to Eric either."

"How has he acted around the boys?"

"He cries. Just last night I saw him staring at them. He had them in his arms and cried. I felt so bad that I cried to in the other room." Jen said.

"Let's welcome Wes back to the show." Maury said. Everyone clapped as Wes came back onto the stage. He sat next to Jen. He was already in tears. "Wes welcome back. How has these last two days been for you?"

"Hard Maury. Every time I look into the eyes of Wayne and Jesse I cry." Wes said who could barely look at Jen. Tears are rolling down his cheek.

"Have you spoken to Jen in the last two days?" Maury asked him.

"No I just needed to be alone for awhile. I took walks. I stayed to myself." Wes said

"Now there are two other people apart of this story. Eric and his wife Taylor. Let's welcome them back to the show." He said as the crowd clapped. Eric and Taylor made their way back onto the stage. Wes pushed the two chairs away from him so Eric wasn't close to him. Eric and Taylor sat in the two chairs. "Eric, Taylor welcome back. How have the last two days been for the two of you?

"Hell. Taylor spent the time not speaking to me. I totally understand." Eric said.

"Did you try talking to Wes?"

"No. I figured he needed time away from me. This is all my fault. I started this and I have to suffer the consequences. I love my brother. He's my family. He, Taylor, Jen, our children, they're all my family. I let them down and I need to suffer for it." Eric said apologetically.

"Wes do you love you're brother?"

"Of course. It's killing me to know he could do this to me. We've spent so much time together growing up." Wes said crying. "He taught me how to ride a bike. He always helped me with my homework. Whenever I was in trouble he was there. That's why I can't understand how he could do this to me."

"Wes I made a mistake. I love you and I'll always be there for you. I'm so sorry bro. I just hope that you and my wife can forgive me."

"What do you want to happen with the results Eric?" Maury asked Eric.

"I hope that Wes is the father of Wayne and Jesse."

"Let's find out." Maury said as the crowd clapped. Maury was given an envelope containing the results of the DNA test. He opened the envelope and begun to read it aloud. "In the case of baby Wayne and Jesse, Wes you are not the father, Eric you are the father." He said as Wesley jumped up and ran off the stage. He was hurt to learn he did not father Jen's boys. Jen cried. Eric put his hands on his face shocked. Taylor cried as well.

"No, no, no. Oh god." Wes cried out. Maury came up to Wes. He put his arm around his back to comfort Wes.

"Wes, I know you're hurt about what's transpired. You have to think about those boys who love you." Maury said trying to comfort him.

"They're not my sons Maury." Wes sobbed. Jen made her way over to him.

"Wes, I'm so sorry." Jen apologized. "I love you so much. I never met to hurt you."

"No." Wes continued to cry. Eric stood by watching. A tear ran down his face. He never met to hurt Wes.

"Do you think there's still hope to save your marriage?" Maury asked Wes who still had his hands over his face sobbing.

"I just want to be alone." Wes said wiping away from his face.

"Eric you need to comfort your brother." Maury said to Eric.

"No keep him away from me." Wes reacted angrily. "I need to be alone."

"Wes, I'm sorry. I realize I hurt you. I want to fix this somehow."

"You can't fix this Eric. You fucked my wife and got her pregnant. You fathered the babies I thought were mine. You can't fix that?" Wes yelled. Eric watched him sadly.

"What about you Taylor?" Maury asked her.

"Like Wes, I'm gonna take some time and see where things are." Taylor said. "He's the father of Jen's boys so this changes things."

"Ok." Maury said smiling. "We'll be right back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Two Of Part Three

"My next guest is Katie. She is here to prove to a man name Lucas that he is the father of son Anthony. Katie, tell me what's going on?" Maury asked her.

"Maury it's like this, Lucas and I dated for a year. When I got pregnant, he just up and left. He said the baby wasn't his and that it was someone else's child. He totally acted like an ass." Katie said angrily.

"So he broke up with you because you told him you were pregnant?"

"Yep. He said that he wasn't ready for children and that the baby wasn't his."

"Let's meet Lucas." He said as Lucas walked onto the stage and the crowd booed him. "Lucas, sit down here."

"Hey Maury." Lucas said nonchalant.

"Lucas you know this young lady sitting next to you?"

"Yeah. She's Katie. She's a slut" Lucas said as the crowd booed him. He just ignored their reactions.

"You and Katie use to date?" Maury asked him.

"Yes until she slept with my buddy Trip."

"Oh god this again." Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maury.

"She slept with my buddy Trip." Lucas said angrily.

"I did that to get back at you for fucking my best friend Nadira." Katie yelled.

"I told you I was sorry. Two wrongs don't make it right." Lucas said.

"No, but it sure makes us even." Katie retorted as the audience clapped.

"Whatever." Lucas responded.

"Lucas, look at the screen behind you." Maury says to him. Lucas does as a picture of six month old baby Anthony is displayed on the screen. "Is he your son?"

"He's a cute kid but he's not mine." Lucas said.

"You two broke up because you both cheated on each other?" Maury asked. Both Katie and Lucas nodded.

"Let's put these doubts to rest." He said as he was given the envelope to Katie, Anthony, and Lucas's results. "Lucas if you are the father, what do you plan to do?"

"Take care of my child."

"Alright." He said removing the white sheet of paper from the envelope. "In the case of six month old Anthony, Lucas you are not the father." He said as Katie sat there crying. Lucas jumped up and down like a kid happy to hear he didn't father Katie's child.

"Go find your child's father." Lucas yelled at her. Katie wiped a tear from her face.

"Do you know who the other guy is?" Maury asked her. Katie nodded. "We can do a DNA test for if you want us to?"

"Ok." Said Katie. She knew that Trip could be her son's father. "Lucas I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." He said rubbing her shoulders. "I'm sorry I acted like an ass." He said hugging her. She hugged him back. "I'll be there for you and Anthony ok?" Katie nodded as they hugged.

"We'll be right back." Maury said as the show went to commercial.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segment Three of Part Three

"Welcome back to the show. Sitting with me is Alyssa. We have a unique situation here. Alyssa you are here to have your boyfriend Cole take a lie detector test correct?" He asked as Alyssa nodded.

"Yes Maury. He swears he isn't cheating on me but I know he is." Alyssa said angrily.

"How do you know?"

"I found other girls' number in his phone. He says they're just friends but I don't believe him." Alyssa said angrily.

"He wants to do a DNA test to prove that your son is his?" Maury asked.

"Yes. He had the nerve to ask for the stupid test. I never cheated on him. You know what? It's fine Maury. I'll do the DNA test just to prove to him that I wasn't lying." Alyssa said.

"Let's bring Cole out to the stage." Maury said as Cole made his way onto the stage. He took a seat next to Alyssa on the stage. "Cole, you want take a DNA test?"

"That's right Maury. I don't know if I fathered her son Andy." Cole said as the crowd booed him. Alyssa shook her head frowning.

"She thinks you're cheating on her." Maury said.

"I'm not cheating on her. I told her this plenty of times." Cole responded.

"Then how come I found other girls' numbers in your pocket?" Alyssa yelled.

"I told you that they're just friends." Cole yelled back.

"Cole, why did you agree to take the lie detector test?"

"I wanna prove to her that I'm not cheating on her. But I also want to see if Andy is my child." Cole said.

"You took the lie detector and the DNA test was done. Let's get the results." Maury said as two envelops was handed to him. "First up the DNA test. When it comes to baby Andy, Cole you are the father." Maury said as the crowd clapped.

"I told you." Alyssa cried.

"Alright. I know he's mine."

"Now for the lie detector. Cole you were asked five questions. You were asked if the numbers Alyssa found in your pocket belonged to girls who you claimed to be friends of yours. You said yes. The lie detector test revealed that's a lie." The crowd booed as Alyssa stared at him shocked and hurt. Cole shook his head no.

"That's a lie." Cole defended himself.

"You were asked if you've slept with any of the women whose' numbers were found in your pocket. You said no. That's a lie in fact you slept with all of them." The crowd continued to react as Alyssa slapped Cole on the face.

"Alyssa that test is lying." Cole said trying to talk to her Alyssa sat there in the chair crying.

"You were asked if you've slept with other women while with Alyssa. You said no. The test determined that's a lie you slept with four other woman." Maury continued to read the test. Alyssa continued to cry. Cole continued to deny the results. "You were asked if you were with another woman during the birth of your son. You said no. The test determined that's a lie." The crowd continued to react. Cole shook his head angrily. "Last you were asked if you ever loved Alyssa. You said yes. The test determined that's a lie in fact you admitted to my producer that Alyssa was just a piece ass you got." Maury finished. The crowd reacted again. Alyssa slapped Cole in the face crying.

"I was just a piece ass you got?" She asked yelling in his face. Cole watched her realizing he had been caught. "Don't worry Cole you won't be getting this ass again. I promise. She yelled as the crowd clapped again.

"That test lied." Cole said. Alyssa shook her head.

"You're the fucking liar."

"Alyssa, the lie detector proved that he was cheating. The bottom line is that he's Andy's dad. You two will have to get along with each other for the sake of your son." Maury said.

"He can see his son. I won't stop him from seeing him but I don't want anything to do with him ever." Alyssa said still crying.

"Cole, will you be there for your son?" Maury asked.

"Of course." Cole said. Cole went over to Alyssa to comfort her but she pulled away from him.

"We'll be right back." Maury said as the show went to commercial.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three Segment Four

"Welcome back. My next guest is Kendall. She's here to prove to a man name Danny that he fathered her son Dale. Kendall what's going on?

"Well Maury, Danny and I use to date. We were together after my son was born but then he broke up with me."

"Why did he end the relationship?"

"He found out that I slept with another man." She said as the crowd reacted.

"Who did you sleep with?" Maury asked.

"It was someone he doesn't know."

"Do you love Danny?"

"I still have feelings for him but I'm not in love with him." Kendall says.

"You think he fathered your son?"

"Yes."

"Let's bring out Danny." Maury said as Danny made his way onto the stage. The crowd clapped as he sat down next to Kendall. "Welcome to the show Danny."

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Danny you know the young lady sitting next to you?" Maury asked him.

"Yes sir. She's my ex-girlfriend." Danny said.

"As she tells it you were the one who broke up with her?"

"Yes. She cheated on me and I was hurt by that. I couldn't stay with her." Danny said.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Maury asked.

"Yeah I still do. It was hard to leave my son behind."

You believe Dale is your son?"

"Yes but I want to know for sure." Danny said.

"Let's find out."Maury said as the envelope was handed to him. "In the case of baby Dale, Danny you are not the father." Maury said as the crowd reacted. Kendall cried.

"It's ok Kendall." Danny said comforting Kendall.

"Danny I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's ok." He said hugging her.

"We'll be back." Maury said as the show went to another commercial.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three Segment Five

"Welcome back to the show. My next guest is Merrick. Merrick is a military man." Maury said as the crowd applauded him. Merrick is here because he's concerned that his wife Shayla is has been cheating on him while he was gone and that their daughter Mliey isn't his. Merrick, tell me what's going on?"

"Well Maury, I was in the Navy. I met my wife Shayla while we were in high school. I told her I was going into the military. She understood. A year ago my squad and I got the chance to come home for a week. When I was home, Shayla and I spent time together."

"Did you two have sex?"

"Yes. It was the best week of my life getting to see my family and friends if even for a week. It made me realize what I was fighting a war for. It was hard to leave again but I did. A Few months later I get a letter from Shayla telling me that I'm going to be a dad. I was happy. I even took a leave to be home to see my daughter Miley born."

"Miley is how a few months old now?" Maury asked as Merrick nodded.

"My baby is four months old now." Merrick said smiling at the screening displaying Miley's pretty face.

"Why are you concerned about your marriage?"

"Well, when my tour of duty ended and I came home, I found out Shayla was sleeping with my high school buddy. I confronted her about it and she denied it. I'm here because I want to know if my baby is mine." Merrick said.

"We gave her a lie detector test and the DNA test. First let's meet Shayla." Maury said as Shayla made her way to the stage to sit next to her husband. "Shayla, you love this man next you?"

"I'll always love him. We have a baby together." Shayla said.

"He thinks while he was away you cheated on him." Maury said.

"I didn't cheat on him. His stupid friends are telling him all kinds of lies because while he was away they've been hitting on me trying to get me to sleep with them." Shayla said.

"Did you tell Merrick this?" Maury asked her.

"Yes. I told him that his friends want me and I wouldn't sleep with them so they make up these lies. His buddy denies it to because it's not true." Shayla said.

"This was why you agreed to take the lie detector test?" Maury asked.

"Yes."

"Well we have the results right here." Maury said holding up the envelope. "What's going to happen if she fails the lie detector test?"

"I'm still going to stay with her even if Miley isn't mines because I love her." Merrick said as the crowd clapped for him.

"First up the lie detector test." Maury said opening up the envelope. "You were asked if you had cheated on Merrick while he was away in the military. You said no. The lie detector test determined that was the truth." The crowd clapped. "You were asked if you've cheated on Merrick with his best friend. You said no. The test determined that was the truth. You were asked if the reason Merrick's friends are making up lies about you because they were mad you didn't go to bed with them. You said yes. The test determined that was the truth. And you were asked if you love Merrick. You said yes. The test determined that was the truth." The crowd cheered for her for passing the lie detector test. Merrick hugged her tight.

"I love you so much." Shayla said smiling.

"I love you to babe." Merrick said as the two shared a kiss.

"Now for the DNA results. When it comes to baby Miley, Merrick you are the father."

"Yess." Merrick cheered as he lifted Shayla off her feet kissing her lips.

"How do you feel Merrick?" Maury asked him smiling.

"I feel good. I just wanna say I'm sorry baby. I will be having a talk with my so called friends." He said.

"Good cause they aren't you're friends if they're lying to you." Maury said. "That's our show today. Good bye everyone. Stay tuned to part four of My Baby's Daddy.

To Be Continued

Part Four

Segment One: Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam

Segment Two: Kira, Conner, & Trent

Segment Three: Z & Jack

Segment Four: Bridge, Syd & Sky


End file.
